fairy tail, the darkness slayer
by Wiley Fox
Summary: Alucard left for a decade quest at the age of 17 it took the man 7 years to complete it. How is Alucard gonna react meeting all the new members. Most important how are the members of fairy tail gonna react to the man who supposedly perished. Also what if Siegran was more than just a mere thought projection what if he was his own being if he truly was Jellal's twin?


This story takes place in a custom arch

A man is walking in the woods outside of magnolia carefree his hands were shoved in his pockets it was pitch black outside meaning all sorts of monsters were out. The man had just finished a decade quest. His prize was a celestial key a kind of key that was unknown to most wizards. It was a blue key with a white Sigel on it. The Sigel seemed to be the shape of two dragons fighting.There was text written in some sort of ancient language. It read water Prince of death. The man was wearing black combat boots. The bottom of his black jeans on his left leg was torn off and he had a bloody gash on that leg. He didn't seem to care. He was wearing a black shirt and with read text on it was written 'best in the world'. He also had a black leather trench coat that reached to right above his boots it had a crimson stripe running down the sleeve to the sides of the jacket till the edge. He also had leather fingerless gloves also with a crimson stripe. His long black hair covering his Crystal blue eyes.

He spotted a town and smirked cockily to himself he had just earned 50 million Jewell and a legendary celestial. He was having a great day. "Ah Magnolia long time since I've been here" The 23 year old chuckles. "I wonder how gramps is?" He asked himself walking into the city. He walked towards the river bank by Lucy's house walking into the young celestial witch. He dropped the key and knocked the young woman over. "Hey buddy watch it!" She called out as she almost fell into the river. She immediately feels bad as she saw the huge gash on the man's leg.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry" She says standing up she looked down noticing the key. "Relax I'm fine, your the one that almost fell into the river." Alucard chuckles. "are you a celestial wizard?" Lucy asked picking up the oddly blue and white key. "Nah, it was a prize for the job I did." He says in his usual cocky tone. "Oh so your in a guild huh?" Lucy asked forgetting about his bleeding leg. "Yup actually I'm looking for the guild hall, silly me I forgot where it was." Alucard laughs. "Well what guild are you in?" Lucy asked not sure wether or not to her fairy tail mark yet. "See for yourself" Alucard says in his usual cocky tone taking half of his jacket off showing off the rather large fairy tail mark on his neck.

"you're in fairy tail, I've never seen you around" Lucy chuckles before proudly showing off her fairy tail mark. "but the guild hall is probably closed do you have a place to sleep?" Lucy kindly asked. "Well during my last fight I accidentally blew up my house so no" Alucard replied shrugging before going back to his carefree nature. "Well as long as you don't strip like someone" Lucy loudly says talking about Grey. "Ah I see you meet grey eh?" Alucard laughs. "You know him?" Lucy asked already knowing the answer. "Well I know most of the guys and girls there" Alucard snickers. "Well you can stay at my place tonight. But you're sleeping in the couch!" Lucy explained. "I can live with that" Alucard chuckles before extending his hand.

Lucy took his hand and shook it "I'm Lucy the celestial wizard of fairy tail." Lucy proudly says. "Well Lucy, I'm Alucard" He says before Lucy noticed his bleeding leg. "Hey you ok?" Lucy asked staring at his leg. She then examines the key. "do you know who it is?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. "Nah but a buddy of mine read the ancient text in the Sigel he told me it read the water Prince of death" Alucard shrugged. "We should get back to my place I think I can fix that." she says nodding to his leg and handing him the key. "sure I guess" Alucard shrugged as Lucy grabbed his hand and ran to her apartment. After Lucy cleaned his wound he took a quick shower then they went to sleep.

Lucy woke up first, she walked to the bathroom taking a shower. Alucard heard the running water his eyes slowly opened and he glanced around and he saw his clothes on the clean ground next to him. "huh?" He mutters standing up lazily he gets dressed. Lucy got out the bathroom wearing a white and blue t-shirt and blue shorts. "Ya ready to go back to the guild?" Lucy asked as Alucard nodded. "I never heard of a quest they paid 50 million and a celestial key" Lucy says scratching her head. "probably cause it was a decade quest." Alucard says getting his leather trench coat on. Lucy looked shocked she thought she had met all the powerful wizards in fairy tail. "Well ya ready?" Alucard asked sticking the blue and white key in his pocket walking towards the door. "Hey wait up meanie!" Lucy shouts running to him. "geez relax" Alucard laughed walking outside.


End file.
